1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating module and an electronic device having the heat-dissipating module, more particularly to a heat-dissipating module that dissipates heat using a two-phase flow heat-dissipating loop and to an electronic device having the heat-dissipating module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a two-phase flow heat-dissipating loop 8 of a loop heat pipe (LHP) type includes a circulating loop 81 for a work fluid to flow therein, and an evaporating portion 82 and a condensing portion 83 provided on the circulating loop 81.
The working principle of the two-phase flow heat-dissipating loop 8 is to provide the evaporating portion 82 at a heat-generating source (not shown). The liquid work fluid absorbs heat energy from the heat-generating source via the evaporating portion 82 so as to be vaporized when it flows through the evaporating portion 82. The vaporized work fluid then flows out of the evaporating portion 82 and flows into the condensing portion 83. The vaporized work fluid is condensed to a liquid state via the condensing portion 83 which removes the latent heat of vaporization therefrom, thereby completing a cycle of dissipating the heat from the heat-generating source.
Referring to FIG. 2, a two-phase flow heat-dissipating loop 9 of a capillary pumped loop (CPL) type includes a circulating loop 91 for a work fluid to flow therein, an evaporating portion 92 and a condensing portion 93 provided on the circulating loop 91, and a liquid reservoir 94 connected to the circulating loop 91. The manner of heat-dissipation of the two-phase flow heat-dissipating loop 9 of the CPL type is substantially identical to that of the two-phase flow heat-dissipating loop 8 of the LHP type of FIG. 1 except that, in the two-phase flow heat-dissipating loop 9, the heat-dissipating cycle is actuated via heating the work fluid in the liquid reservoir 94.
When the aforesaid heat-dissipating loops 8, 9 are used to dissipate the heat of the heat-generating source, the evaporating portions 82, 92 and the condensing portions 83, 93 are generally provided with heat-dissipating structures 84, 95 (e.g., a fin type heat sink) having a relatively complicated configuration in order to dissipate the surplus heat absorbed by the evaporating portions 82, 92 and the condensing portions 83, 93. However, since the manner of heat-dissipation of the heat-dissipating structures 84, 95 are relatively passive, their heat-dissipating effects on the evaporating portions 82, 92 and the condensing portions 83, 93 are relatively difficult to control. Furthermore, because the heat dissipation is of a passive type, in order to achieve an expected heat-dissipating effect, the heat-dissipating structures 84, 95 are relatively complicated and large-sized. Therefore, there may be a problem of increased costs of heat-dissipation.